WVEA-TV
WBSV-TV 1991–1999 1999–2001 WVEA-TV 1999–2013 Univision61.png|Logo used from 1999 to 2001 as Univision 61. vlcsnap-2018-09-02-08h30m57s403.png|Noticias 61 news open graphic from 1998 to 2001. Wvea noticias 61 package 1999.jpeg|Noticias 61 Package 1999-2001 Wvea noticias 62 package 2001.jpeg|Noticias 62 Package 2001-2002 Wvea univision tampa evening opening 2002.jpeg|WVEA-TV/DT Univision Tampa Blue Alternate Station ID 2002-2006 Wvea noticias univision tampa evening package 2002.jpeg|Noticias Univision Tampa Blue Package 2002-2006 Wvea univision tampa id 2006.jpeg|Univision Tampa WVEA-TV/DT Station ID 2006-2010 Wvea noticias univision tampa opening 2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision Tampa Opening 2006-2009 wvea_noticias_univision_tampa_al_despertar_package_2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision Tampa Al Despertar Package 2006-2009 wvea_noticias_univision_tampa_al_despertar_nissan_package_2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision Tampa Al Despertar Nissan Package 2006-2009 Wvea noticias univision tampa package 2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision Tampa Package 2006-2010 Wvea noticias univision tampa 10 anos contigo package 2008.jpeg|Noticias Univision Tampa 10 Años Contigo Package 2008 Wvea noticias univision tampa package 2009.jpeg|Noticias Univision Tampa Package 2009 Wvea noticias univision tampa second package 2009.jpeg|Noticias Univision Tampa Package 2009 Wven wvea noticias univision florida central opening 2009.jpeg|Noticias Univision Florida Central Opening 2009-2010 Wven wvea noticias univision florida central 6pm package 2009.jpeg|Noticias Univision Florida Central a las Seis Package 2009-2010 Wven wvea noticias univision florida central 11pm package 2009.jpeg|Noticias Univision Florida Central a las Once Package 2009-2010 Wven wvea noticias univision florida central 6pm package 2010.jpeg|Noticias Univision Florida Central a las Seis Package 2010-2013 Wven wvea noticias univision florida central 11pm package 2010.jpeg|Noticias Univision Florida Central a las Once Package 2010-2013 Wven wvea noticias univision florida central package 2010.jpeg|Noticias Univision Florida Central Package 2010-2013 Wven wvea noticias univision florida central hd package 2010.png|Noticias Univision Florida Central Package 2012-2013 in HD 2013–2019 wvea_univision_tampa_bay_id_2017.png|Univision Tampa Bay WVEA-TV Station ID 2017 wvea_univision_tampa_bay_second_id_december_2017.jpeg|Univision Tampa Bay WVEA-TV Station ID November 2017-2019 Wvea univision tampa bay id december 2017.png|Univision Tampa Bay WVEA-TV Station ID November 2017-2019 wvea_noticias_univision_tampa_bay_6pm_package_2013.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay a las Seis Package 2013-2017 wvea_noticias_univision_tampa_bay_11pm_package_2013.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay a las Once Package 2013-2017 wvea_noticias_univision_tampa_bay_package_2013.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay Package 2013-2017 wvea_noticias_univision_tampa_bay_second_package_2013.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay Package 2013-2017 wvea_noticias_univision_tampa_bay_6pm_package_2017.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay a las Seis Package 2017-2019 part of NoticiasYa wvea_noticias_univision_tampa_bay_11pm_package_2017.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay a las Once Package 2017-2019 part of NoticiasYa wvea_tampa_bay_en_un_minuto_package_2017.png Wvea noticias univision tampa bay promo package 2015.png Wvea univision tampa bay tu gente tu voz 2017.png Wvea noticias univision tampa bay 11pm mas tiempo contigo promo 2019.png On December 4, 2017, Entravision Communications swapped their numbers is moving to Channel 62 to Channel 50 2019–present wvea_univision_tampa_bay_id_2019.png|Univision Tampa Bay WVEA-TV Station ID 2019 Wvea noticias univision tampa bay blue pre package 2019.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay Alternate Blue Package 2019 Wvea noticias univision tampa bay white package 2019.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay White Package 2019 Wvea noticias univision tampa bay blue package 2019.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay Blue Package 2019 Wvea noticias univision tampa bay white second package 2019.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay White Package 2019 Wvea noticias univision tampa bay blue second package 2019.png|Noticias Univision Tampa Bay Blue Package 2019 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Univision network affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Tampa Category:St. Petersburg, Florida Category:Florida Category:Univision Communications Category:Entravision Communications Category:Bounce TV network affiliates Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 50